Adventures 2012
2011 Adventures 2013 Adventures Daggers at Midnight 2 (11 Jan 2012) Escort Service (21 Jan 2012) Run Away (22 Jan 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread Dellrian Thankirk hires a small group of adventurous folk to go find his pet. A pet dire badger that has run off into the sewers. After finding a swarm of awnry rats, they do find the dire badger and coax him home. Xerik Rogue 1 Thiera Ranger 1 Thuvian Darklight Shadow Wizard 1 Arianna Synthesist 1 Nimientioquijuil Master Summoner 1 Precious Cargo (1 Feb 2012) Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun (2 Mar 2012) Rescue at Boar’s Ridge (21 Mar 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread A wizard by the name of Cratchen hires a band of fresh faces to go do what he cannot; rescue his cat. A hobgoblin necromancer had kidnapped the wizard's familiar and was going to use it in a black arts ritual that would have cripple the wizard while bestowing forbidden power upon the necromancer. After renting horses at the menagerie that is the Grand Stable of Venza from Jacus, a band of fresh faced adventurers rode out to the fort on Boar's Ridge. Having stealthily climbed the fort's wall, sneaking in through the upper level, fought goblins, skeletons and even a humongous spider before facing down the necromancer himself. In the end, the necromancer was dead, the cat was safe, and the group of adventurers had their first taste of glory. Mesem Adrarada Synthesist 1 Ru Brike Ninja 1 Dolgrinn Truddiggun Fighter 1 Lem the Cook Monk 1 Menik Wizard 1 Galandra Beiryn Ranger 1 Reianne Estril Bard 1 Kostry Kopec (5 Apr 2012) Ties That Bind (6 Apr 2012) Guard Duty (19 Apr 2012) Toad in the Hole (23 Apr 2012) Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets (24 Apr 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread Alder Vanderloth, a minor wizard in the small coastal town of Kracken's Cove, comes bursting into the Dunn Wright Inn and begging his friend Grog for help. Frog-like sea creatures have kidnapped his wife, and on their wedding day. Our heroes ride out to deal with the problem to find the backwater village is unfriendly to say the least. ... Kalinn Ari Dragon Disciple Aradra Longstrider Ranger 7 Iosef Tellus Paladin 5 Daylily Falshenaya Barbarian 4 Relic Nevyn Wizard 4 Mopping Up (24 Apr 2012) Recruitment Faith and Good Works (4 May 2012) A Visit with Father Kedric (7 Jun 2012) Warehouse Sitting (21 Jun 2012) Kidnapper's Trail (2 Jul 2012) The Cave of (Un)Death (24 Jul 2012) Ogre in the Rushes (3 Aug 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread A few stalwart adventurers take on a job of clearing out an ogre that has been harassing travelers along the silver road. Not finding the ogre, but other trouble, they come back and get reinforcements, while carrying back their wounded. The second grouping fares a bit better, finding the ogre and dealing with him in a permanent manor. (GM went AWOL) Korey McKragg AWOL Reianne Estril Bard 2 Tyrion Thankirk Fighter 2 Quillian Barthony Cleric 2 *~* Elric Hanson Fighter 1 Garadh Fighter 1 Waking the Dead (7 Aug 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread Lieutenant Peurligh Kelnin of the White Cloaks, on personal business in the Dunn Wright Inn, hires a small group of adventurous sorts to find Malcolm, his missing brother-in-law, and investigate other disappearances in the small village of Capoe in the Tenebrous Wood. Bands of orcs spotted in the woods may be responsible... Poor weather slows travel to the nearby village and during the damp night the group finds they have to deal with a small band of orcs. A quick fight leaves a single orc survivor. Questions point towards 'shadows and lurking hunger' at Capoe's graveyard. Arriving at dusk the adventurers are welcomed by the Capoans with a feast. Lured from the feast the adventurers end up fighting a pair of child-ghouls before tracking down the necromancer and destroying a severed head, a pair of skeletal warriors and the necromancer himself. Sadly, Malcolm had fallen victim to the necromancer weeks before. Peurligh Kelnin (NPC) Dolgrinn Truddiggun Fighter 2 Lem the Cook Monk 2 Menik Wizard 2 Tasanto Nysys Synthesist 2, Monk 1 Forge of Fury: Mountain Door (8 Aug 2012) Greener is the Grass (30 Aug 2012) Darkness Rising (19 Sep 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread Father Amastus Reinos hires a band of brave warriors to help him take back his monastery, known as the Stoneblade, from a band of underfolk who have overrun it. Promising to use the ritual chamber to bring the Light of Helerion, he assures the group that a small party can succeed if they can sneak in. Telling of the hordes of underdark, and the wyvrn that they brought, it is clearly an uphill challenge. On the way, first a forest drake, then darkfolk assassins stand in their way. But, getting close, the old priest leads them through a secret tunnel, fraught with its own dangers. Getting to the holy chambers of the church itself, they find the slaughter of battle, where dozens of darkfolk and a wyvrn lay dead. A few straggler darkfolk try to hold out, but are no match for the party and the terror above. Climbing the central spire, they come upon the a most fearsome beast. Slaughtering the dragoone in quick hail of arrows, Father Amastus Renios opens the ceremonial chamber. Inside, treasures abound, with stone guardians. Drawing the group in for the ceremony, a crash is heard below as the front door is breached. Larissa, examining the dragoone's possessions carefully determines that it was not a beast of evil, but was a guardian defending the spire. With a shout, "Thieves! Thieves are in the vault!", Father Renios triggers his trap, buy stealing the greatest of the treasures in the room. Once the chaos settles, our heroes find they were on the wrong side of the law. Having helped a doppelganger break into the vaults of the Stoneblade, having killed the guardian, they do a bit of fast talking to save their own lives. Last second realization of the betrayal and quick action is all that stood in the way of the doppleganger's victory. After a very lengthy interrogation, the group get to walk away with a chastising and a minor bit of treasure. None have made a friend with the church that day, even though their intentions were good. Agno Phoenicus Cleric 1, Druid 4 Tonris AWOL Larissa Kondred Cleric 4 Fighter 1 Tyrien e’Adrianne Archer 5, Bard 1 Wreck Ashore (29 Oct 2012) Recruitment; Game Thread The village of Carinsharn sends a runner to the City of Glass looking for help. The small village, deep in the swamp, has not received supply shipments for many weeks and is running out of food. A small group of brave adventurers are hired to protect the next shipment, in order to make sure it arrives. While a couple of opportunistic skum are not much of a problem, a night time commando raid by pirates does present a challenge. As dawn rises a fog envelopes the ship. Out of the fog comes the full pirate galleon for a second assault. With determination, the heroes drive off the ghost ship as well as the smaller rowboats that seemed to come from all directions. Once the fog lifts, the cause of the missing ships comes clear. The lighthouse marking the breakwater and mouth of the the river inlet has been moved. Ships torn asunder on the rocks have been plundered by the motley crew of pirates. Siren Blackreef, the mastermind behind the raids was captured in her last stand at the makeshift false lighthouse. Once captured, the old lighthouse was restored to service and the ship made its desperate delivery to the village. Siren Blackreef, daughter of the notorious Captain Blackreef who has been a pirate of the seas for 20 years, and two of her henchmen are taken back to Venza to stand trial for piracy. Dyre AWOL Anya Vost AWOL Umralar AWOL Parinon AWOL Galandra Beiryn Ranger 2 Amien Thrus Barbarian 1 Tirithon AWOL Category:Adventure Log